Artie's New Life
by Socialbutterfly85
Summary: Artie has never had good luck in love. And since his STD scare, he has been careful. But now he has met a beautiful girl, named Carly. See what happens.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story that I came up with. I had another story similar to this but I took it off because it didn't seem anyone was reading it. So I changed it and I am changing it all over now. So I hope you you like it the way I wrote now. Please read, review, follow and favorite. Thanks. I know it's not my usual Klaine, but I thought that I would do something different for a change. And yeah, I know it's short but the next chapters should be ****longer. So enjoy.**

Since moving from Ohio to New York for film school, Artie had to get acclimated very quickly. He was now living in the loft apartment with Blaine and Kurt since Rachel was in LA shooting her new TV show.

Artie was now in his sophomore year of college. He wasn't dating anyone since his STD scare. But that didn't mean he couldn't look.

He had found a little mom-n-pop bookstore near campus. The first time he went in, he was greeted by a beautiful young girl named, Carly. Ever since then, Artie would make special trips to go down to the bookstore. He would just roll up and down the aisles, occasionally glancing up at her as he worked up the courage to ask her out.

One day on his way home from school, Artie decided that he would ask her out for dinner. He casually rolled into the store, making the bell on the door ring, indicating his presence.

"Hi there." Carly greeted, from the front desk. "Is there anything I can help you with?" she asked politely, looking up from the book she was reading.

Artie rolled closer to the front desk. He took in a deep breath.

"Um...hi. I'm Artie. Artie Abrams." he introduced.

Carly smiled. "Hi. I'm Carly." she replied. "I've seen you come in here a lot recently. Are you looking for something in particular?"

"Actually, the first time I came in here and I saw you, I've wanted to ask you out." said Artie, in one breath. "But I was too nervous...until now. So I was wondering...if you would like to have dinner with me sometime?"

"Oh." Carly gasped. She quickly glanced toward the back room where her brother was standing and then looked back to Artie and smiled.

"I'd love to." she replied.

Artie smiled in shock. "Really?"

Carly laughed. "Yes. Here, give me your phone." she insisted as reached across the counter.

"Just give me a call or text me and I'll meet you at the restaurant. How does that sound?" Carly suggested.

Artie nodded, taking his phone back. "Sounds great."

Carly smiled back. "Great. See you tomorrow night then."

Artie smiled. "See you tomorrow night." he turned around and made his way out of the store.

Once Artie was out of the store, Michael made his way up to the front to confront his sister.

"Don't you think you should've asked me first if you could go out with that guy?" he demanded.

Carly looked up at her older brother, shocked. "Excuse me?"

"I'm your big brother." he stated.

"Yeah I know. But that doesn't give you the right to tell me who I can and cannot go out with." she exclaimed, as she got up from her chair to put her book back on the shelf.

"I'm just trying to look out for you Carls." Michael said softly.

Carly turned around. "I know." she replied. "But you don't have to. I'm a big girl. And I can take car of myself."

"Will you at least do me a favor?" Michael asked.

Carly laughed. "What is it?"

"If he does anything or tries anything, you'll tell me?" he asked.

Carly pulled her brother into a hug. "Of course. I love you big brother."

Michael sniffled. "I love you too little sis. I just don't want anything to happen to you. New York is a scary place."

Carly laughed and shook her head. "I know. And don't worry. I'll be fine." she insisted. "We're just going to get something to eat. It's not like we're running off on an African Safari or something."

Michael laughed. "Why don't you go home early? I'll close up here."

"You sure?" she asked, hesitantly.

Michael nodded. "Yeah. I know that your date isn't until tomorrow but I also know that it takes you forever to pick out an outfit."

Carly playfully shoved his shoulder. "I do not. But thank you. And I'll see you later."

"Bye sis." said Michael.

Carly quickly grabbed her purse, waved to her brother and walked out of the door. She was very excited for her date with Artie the next night.

**Well, there you go. I hope you like it so far. So please leave me a review, follow and favorite. Thanks so much and I'll see you in the next chapter which I ****should be posting soon. Thanks.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello fellow Gleeks. I hope you like this next chapter. Please leave a review, because they are what keep me going. Also follows, and favorites don't hurt either. LOL. Ok, enjoy. Trust me this story will get better you just have to wait and see. LOL. I know you guys are used to reading my Klaine stories, but I thought I would try something different. Ok. Enjoy.**

As soon as Artie got home, he found Blaine and Kurt were sitting on the couch watching TV together.

"Hey guys. You'll never guess what happened to me?" Artie announced.

Blaine and Kurt sat up. "What's going on buddy?" Blaine asked.

"You know that little bookstore by the college?" Artie continued.

Both men nodded.

"Well you know that girl that works there, Carly? I asked here out." Artie finished.

Kurt and Blaine smiled. "That's great Artie." said Kurt.

"Yeah. We're really happy for you." added Blaine.

"But you should really be careful, you don't want to get another STD." Kurt said, concerned for his friend.

Artie nodded. "Don't worry guys. I have learned my lesson."

"Good." replied Kurt. "So where are you guys going for dinner?"

Artie shrugged. "I don't know. I was thinking the Spotlight Diner."

Kurt and Blaine nodded. "That sounds like a good idea." replied Kurt.

"Or you could take her to that restaurant where we're always going to. You know, the one with the great hot fudge sundaes." Blaine suggested.

Kurt rolled his eyes and stood up from the couch and Artie laughed.

Artie rolled into his bedroom and began to text Carly.

_Hey Carly. How does the Spotlight Diner sound for dinner tomorrow night?-Artie_

He waited a minute before he got a response.

_Sure. I'll meet you there. What time?-Carly_

Artie smiled and thought of the time he wanted to meet her.

_How does 8:00 sound?-Artie_

Artie waited a few minutes before getting a response.

_Sure. I'll see you then.-Carly_

Artie smiled. He couldn't wait for his date with Carly.

The next day, while Artie was getting ready for his date, he was becoming very nervous.

"Artie, are you ok?" Kurt asked, concerned for his friend.

Artie dropped his wallet from his shaky hands. Kurt walked over and picked it up for him. "Thanks." Artie said quietly.

"What's wrong? I've never seen you this nervous about going on a date before." Kurt insisted.

Artie sighed. "I don't know what it is." he admitted. "I mean you should she her. She is so beautiful. I don't want to do anything to screw this up."

"And you won't." replied Kurt. "Just have fun. Get to know her."

Artie nodded.

Soon it was time for Artie to meet Carly at the diner. He made sure to give himself extra time to get to the subway station. He made it to the restaurant and got a table for two. He only had to wait a few minutes, until he saw Carly walk in. He waved her over.

"Hi Artie." she said cheerfully. "Sorry I'm late. I was closing the store and one lady just wouldn't leave."

Artie laughed. "It's ok." he replied.

A young waitress came over. "Hi, I'm Allison and I'll be your waitress this evening. Can I get you something to drink?"

"Water's fine." Carly replied.

Artie nodded in agreement and Allison walked away.

"So, how are you?" Carly asked.

Artie smiled. "I'm good. What about you?"

Carly laughed. "Good." she ducked her head and blushed slightly.

"What? What is it?" Artie asked.

Carly shook her head. "Nothing. It's just...I haven't been on a date in so long. I forgot what it feels like." she laughed nervously.

Artie smiled. "It's ok. You want to know something? I haven't been on a date in a long time too."

Carly looked at him skeptically. "Yeah right."

"What?" he asked, confused.

"You're telling me that you haven't been out thousands of dates?" Carly teased.

"Well maybe not thousands." Artie rolled his eyes making Carly laugh.

"Ok, enough about our terrible love lives." Carly insisted. "Tell me about you."

"What do you want to know?" Artie asked.

"Well, I doubt you are originally from New York because I don't hear an accent." Carly admitted.

Artie laughed. "No. I'm actually from Ohio."

Carly nodded. "Where in Ohio? If you don't mind me asking?"

Artie shook his head quickly. "No it's ok. I'm from a little town called Lima."

"Oh cool. I think I've heard of it." Carly stated. "So, what made you decide to move here?"

"I got in to Brooklyn Film Academy." Artie replied.

"Wow. That's amazing." Carly exclaimed.

"Excuse me." said Allison. "Are you ready to order."

"Oh." Carly gasped. "Are you ready Artie.

"Yeah. I'll have a double cheeseburger with fries please." Artie replied.

"And for you sweetie." Allison asked Carly.

"I'm going to have the grilled chicken sandwich with fries please." Carly answered.

"Ok. I'll put these orders in and I'll be back in a few minutes." she insisted.

"Thanks." Carly and Artie said in unison.

Once Allison walked away Artie and Carly started talking again.

"So, Film school." started Carly. "That's gotta be fun?"

Artie nodded. "Yeah. I've always dreamed of being a big time director like Spielberg or someone like that."

Carly smiled. "Well, I'm sure you will one day."

"What about you? Where you from?" Artie questioned.

"Well, I'm from all over." Carly teased. "No. I'm from Baltimore originally. But when my grandpa passed away, someone needed to take over his store, so my brother started to and once I graduated I followed."

"Wow. That's great that you did that." Artie complimented.

Carly nodded as she sip her water. "Yeah, well my dad isn't around and my mom, well let's just say my mom can't help anymore."

"Why? What's wrong?" Artie asked.

Carly shook her head. "Nothing. It's nothing." she replied quickly dropping the subject. "So, did you have a lot of friends back in Lima?"

Artie nodded. "Yeah. I was in our school's Glee Club. We won Nationals my junior year, but unfortunately we didn't win my senior year and our principal disbanded the club."

"That sucks that she got rid of it just because you guys lost one competition." Carly argued.

Artie nodded in agreement. "Yeah, but we all had fun. And I met some amazing people I wouldn't have if the club never would have formed."

Carly nodded. "Well that's cool. But I mean just because a club doesn't win a competition doesn't mean it should be gotten rid of. The arts are what keep kids in school."

"I totally agree with you." Artie agreed.

Carly shook her head. "I'm sorry. Sometimes when I get on subject I tend to go off on a tangent."

Artie smiled. "No it's ok. I like it." he replied. "I like you."

Carly blushed. "Ok. What else?" she asked. "Do you have any siblings?"

Artie shook his head. "Nope. Only child."

Carly smiled. "Well, I have an older brother who acts like he's my father." she admitted. "He's very overly protective of me." she laughed. "But he means well and I love him for it."

Artie nodded. "That's good. Sometimes I wish I had a little sister to protect."

"Aww. I'm sure one day when you're a father, you won't let your daughter out of your sight." Carly admitted, earning a laugh from Artie.

"Oh please, she won't be allowed out of the house until she's 35." Artie stated.

Carly chuckled.

The rest of the evening, Artie and Carly talked about various things, while enjoying their meal. When they were finished, they went to a local park and sat down on a bench so they could to continue talking.

"Ok, favorite singer." said Carly.

"Hands down, Michael Jackson." Artie replied.

"Oh my god. That's my brother's favorite." she exclaimed.

"You don't MJ?" Artie gasped.

Carly shook her head. "No no. It' not that I don't like him. He's ok. He's just not my favorite. Let's just say he's not in my Top 40."

Artie laughed. "Ok, what about you? Who's your favorite singer?"

Carly had think for a minute. "Um...Ok. Don't make fun of me ok?"

Artie nodded.

"Katy Perry." Carly replied.

"Wow." Artie exclaimed.

"What?" she gasped. "Let me guess, she's not in your Top 40?"

Artie shook his head. "No no. She is. It's just that my friend, Blaine. He loves Katy Perry. And back in high school we performed her song, 'Roar' which was amazing. I even got to swing on a vine like Tarzan."

Carly laughed. "Oh wow."

"What?" Artie asked.

"Nothing." Carly teased. "I think you're very cute. That's all."

Artie smiled and then glanced at his watch. "Oh wow. It's almost midnight."

"What?" Carly gasped.

"Yeah, we've been talking all night." Artie said happily.

"Wow. I can't believe that." she said, equally happy.

"Come on. I'll walk you home." Artie insisted.

Carly nodded and stood up.

They made their way to the subway station and back to Carly's apartment.

"Well, this is me." said Carly, as she stopped in front of her building. "Will you be ok getting back to your apartment?" Carly asked Artie. "I could always ask my brother to walk you down to that station."

Artie shook his head. "I'll be fine."

Carly ruffled his eyebrows. "Are you sure?"

"Promise. I'll even text you when I get home." he insisted.

Carly smiled. "Ok. That makes me feel a little better."

Artie smiled. "I had a really great time tonight."

Carly nodded. "Me too. I hope we can do this again some time."

"Really?" Artie asked unexpectedly.

Carly laughed. "Yes silly."

"Ok. Well, I'll call you or you can call me or-" Artie began rambling but Carly cut him off by kissing him on the lips.

"Goodnight Artie." she said softly, before she went up the stairs and disappeared into her apartment building.

**There you have it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. More to come. More drama. LOL. Please leave a review, follow and favorite. Thanks and I'll see you in the next chapter.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	3. Chapter 3

**What's up my fellow readers? OK now let me explain myself before you read this. **

**I am still writing. I haven't stopped. I may have gone on a little hiatus, but I am still writing. **

**Updates may not be as frequent because I am not home because I am volunteering overseas for a few months. With that being said, the internet connection isn't as great, so it may take awhile to get my stories put up. Yesterday I tried putting this chapter up and it told me it was a bad request. I don't know. **

**Ok enough rambling. **

**Now I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review, favorite and follow as you always do. I greatly appreciate it.**

**Now on with the show.**

The next day, Artie went down to the bookstore. He opened the door and wheeled himself in.

"Hi there. Can I help you?" a male voice asked, coming from behind the counter.

Artie looked over, expecting to see Carly, but saw a man, slightly older than him, instead.

"Hi...um, I'm looking for Carly." Artie stuttered.

"She's running a little late." the man answered. "You're Artie right?"

Artie nodded hesitantly.

"I'm Michael. Carly's brother." he said, extending a hand towards Artie.

They shook hands and Artie smiled. "Nice to meet you."

Michael smiled. "You too. Why don't you come in the back? We can talk while we wait for Carly."

Artie nodded and he followed Michael to the back room.

Michael opened the door for Artie. "This is where we usually hang out when it's slow." Michael stated. "Sometimes the other employees play card games while on their breaks." he continued as he took a seat in a chair.

Artie locked his wheelchair next to him.

"You know Artie, when Carly came home last night, she couldn't stop smiling." Michael admitted.

"Really?" asked Artie.

Michael nodded. "I haven't seen her this way in a really long time." he stated. "I don't want to sound over protective, but if you do anything to hurt my baby sister-"

Artie quickly held up his hands and shook his head. "Don't worry Michael. I would never do anything to hurt Carly."

Michael nodded. "Good. You know, she's special."

Artie nodded in agreement.

"You know, she's had to grow up pretty quickly." Michael added.

"What do you mean?" Artie asked.

"Michael?" Carly called.

Michael quickly shook his head as he and Artie went back to the front of the store.

"Hey sis." greeted Michael. "Look who's here?"

Artie rolled out from behind Michael. "Hey Carly."

Carly looked at him in surprise. "Oh hey Artie. What a great surprise."

"Hey, why don't you two spend the day together?" Michael suggested.

Carly furrowed her eyebrows, unsure. "Are you sure?"

Michael nodded. "Yeah. Go. Have fun."

Carly shrugged her shoulders happily. "Ok. Come on Artie."

Artie smiled as they left the store together.

They walked for a while as they reached Central Park.

"Let's sit down. I'm getting tired of walking." said Carly.

"Yeah me too." said Artie, as they came up to a picnic bench.

"So, what's up?" Carly asked.

Artie shook his head.

Carly laughed. "Ok, so you just happened to come by my job and talk to my brother for no reason?" she teased.

Artie laughed. "Ok you caught me."

Carly chuckled. "I knew it."

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go out with me again." Artie asked.

"Oh." Carly gasped.

"Now I know we just went out, but I kind of felt something between us. I mean if you want we can wait a little while or-" Artie began to ramble but Carly cut him off.

"Yes." she said. "Artie, you really need to give me a chance to answer." she teased.

Artie let out a sigh of relief.

"I really like you Artie." said Carly. "And I would really like to get to know you better."

Artie took Carly's hand in his. "I want get to know you too."

Carly smiled. "So, since you asked me on another date, I am guessing you have something planned?"

Artie laughed. "Actually I was thinking we could go on a double date."

"Oh. A double date? I don't really have that many friends here that-" Carly began, but Artie stopped her.

"No, I actually have friends that we could double with." Artie insisted.

"Really, who?" she asked.

"My friends Kurt and Blaine." Artie replied. "They're getting married soon, but they kind of act like they're already married. They've known each other for what seems like forever." he added.

Carly nodded. "I'd love to." she replied.

"Great." said Artie. "I'll talk to Blaine and Kurt and I'll let you know when and where."

Carly smiled. "Sounds great."

They headed back to the bookstore where they said goodbye.

Artie then continued his way home and when he got there he found Blaine on the couch watching TV.

"Hey Blaine." said Artie as he made his into the living room.

"Hey Artie." Blaine replied, turning the TV off. "Why do you look so happy?" he added, noticing the wide grin on his friend's face.

"I think I'm in love." Artie confessed.

Blaine shook his head. "Wait, is it that girl you went out with last night?"

Artie nodded.

"You only had one date. How do you know?" Blaine asked.

"I just do ok." Artie argued.

Blaine nodded, remembering when he first met Kurt.

"And I was wondering if you and Kurt wanted to go on a double date with me and Carly?" Artie added.

Blaine's eyes went wide. "You want to go on a double date? I mean not that it's a bad thing, but I mean, don't you want to get to know her a little better first?" he asked.

Artie shrugged. "I do. And I really think you two would like her." he started. "You know when you met Kurt? How it was love at first sight? And it felt like you two were meant for each other?"

Blaine nodded.

"Well, I think Carly may be the one for me." Artie continued. "I can't explain it. But I feel there's something between us." he added. "So? What do you say? Will you and Kurt join us on double date?" He asked again with a genuine grin.

Blaine couldn't help but smile. "Sure." he said. "But let me ask Kurt first. Just to make sure he didn't plan anything."

Artie nodded. "Sure of course." he replied. "Where is he anyway?"

"Oh, he's over at Elliot's rehearsing with his band."

Artie nodded.

The next night, Artie, Blaine and Kurt were getting ready for their double date.

"What time are you supposed to pick Carly up?" Kurt called from his bedroom.

Artie was in the bathroom getting ready. He looked at his watch to check the time. "I told her I would be there around 6 for a 7:00 reservation." he shouted back.

Kurt looked at the clock on his bedside table. "Shouldn't you get going?"

Artie came out and asked, "How do I look?"

Blaine and Kurt eyed him up and down. He was wearing a light blue checkered button up shirt with a dark blue jacket to match.

"You look nice." Blaine replied.

Kurt nodded in agreement.

Artie looked himself over in the mirror one more time, just to be sure. "Do you think I should do something with my hair."

Kurt and Blaine both shook their heads.

"It looks fine." said Blaine. "Now you better get going or you'll be late." he said, pushing him out of the door.

"We'll meet you at the restaurant." Kurt called, as Artie made his way out of the loft.

**There you go. **

**I hope you liked this chapter. The double date will be in the next chapter. Please review, follow and favorite. Thanks.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


End file.
